


Melian

by Kokiri85



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: An attempt to draw a slightly less human-looking Melian.  Slightly.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Melian

I like when Melian, and Maia in general, are written as really inhuman and kind of eldritch, but I couldn't find much art that went that way. Not that I had a while lot of ideas for how to do it myself, but I figured I could at least lean on the bird theme.


End file.
